The Day I fell in love
by lizzieten
Summary: prequel to I'm already there. Sam meets the girl of his dreams, it doesn't hurt that he saves her life


The day I fall in love

Chapter one

Sam Winchester sighed, he couldn't be any happier than he was now. His hunting days were over; he had a job, currently at a bar called Lucky's. Most important of all he had his own apartment. Of course, Dean and John both had one in the same building. Yeah, Sam was feeling pretty damn happy, no more tracking the yellow eyed monster all over god's green earth.

He wondered how Dean was going to handle this abrupt change in their life. After all they had spent twenty plus years trying to find this one demon, and now that they had what else could they do? Sam knew what he wanted; either go back to school or join the military he had yet to decide which. He had the feeling Dean would whatever he chose would somehow still be hunting on the side, John would as well, but neither would be forcing Sam to anymore. He felt bad that he wouldn't have their backs anymore but it was time for Sam to live for himself.

Sam flopped down on the worn out couch, stretching his long legs over the arm. No matter where he went he would always to be too tall to fit on furniture of any kind. He stared up at the ceiling loving the air of freedom about him. He was free to choose what he done with his life now. Hearing a knock on his door, Sam sighed he knew exactly who was at the door.

"I'm coming Dean" he shouted shoving himself off the couch; his brother didn't seem to understand the meaning of settling in. he couldn't count on his fingers and toes how many times Dean had been by already. He was starting to get more than a little annoyed. he still had to go out and get some basic necessities since living on the road didn't entitle them to being able to have much in the way of clothes, or entertainment other than a few books. Sam still needed to stock his fridge with food too.

Crossing the floor in a few short strides Sam, threw open the door ready to blast his brother. Only the person standing outside his door wasn't Dean, it was his father.

"Expecting your brother?" John asked knowing that's what had Sam all aggravated.

"Naturally" Sam said stepping back and letting his father enter his small studio apartment. "He seems to not understand I still have things I need to do to make the place my own, and I would prefer to work alone, so I could actually get something done."

"Dean is a distraction" John agreed "he's likely to drink all the beer and let you do the work."

"Which if I'm going to be doing it all anyways I would rather be alone" Sam said "besides I have to be at work in a little while so I don't have much time to get a lot done."

"I never thought, we would finally be able to settle in one place" John said "Not after tracking that monster for so many years."

"You're telling me" Sam said "now maybe we can all live a little longer." John looked at his youngest son, he could tell the adjustment from hunting to just being a regular person again was doing wonders. For one Sam looked like he had gotten a good night's rest for the first time in god knows how long, he no longer had shadows under his eyes. John sighed he hated what he was about to tell Sam, cause he knew Sam wanted out of hunting for good, but John had been reading the local newspapers and a hunt had jumped right out at him.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid there's a hunt here in town." John said, immediately Sam frowned, it didn't take long for his father to find a hunt, never did.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Werewolf maybe, but six blondes have gone missing and their bodies have been found, minus a certain organ." John said. "When you go to work I want you to keep an eye out see if you anything or anyone suspicious and most certainly keep on eye the young blonde ladies"

"Sounds like a job for Dean, but you know I'll do my best" Sam said. It truly did, Sam still wasn't sure of himself around girls, and would feel fairly uncomfortable if something happened. Not that he was going to let someone get hurt, because that would never happen, not on his watch.

A few hours later, Sam was at work tending to the bar, and like his father told him to, he was looking for anyone that was appearing too aggressive, or who looked like he was choosing his next victim. While he was wiping down the bar, from where a drink had been spilt he looked up, and his eyes met the sparking eyes of the most beautiful blonde he had ever seen.

**This is the prequel to my story I'm already there, I will try to update again probably sometime tomorrow night. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks Liz.**


End file.
